<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm still taller than you by pressuredrightnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924937">I'm still taller than you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressuredrightnow/pseuds/pressuredrightnow'>pressuredrightnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressuredrightnow/pseuds/pressuredrightnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small peek on Diana's pov when Akko went from16 to 30ish courtesy of Sucy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm still taller than you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is diana's pov from chapter 2 of my other fic it's a different kind of amusing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diana traced the small drawing Akko did in her notes as they waited for professor Finnelan to arrive. A smile graced her lips, closing it gently, her eyes following the entrance of the red team into the room. Akko’s not with them. <em>Is she sick? Did she get into another magical mishap? But her roommates would definitely be with her if that’s the case.</em> Diana itched to ask where the Japanese witch could be but held herself.</p>
<p>
  <em>Calm down. She’s probably just late.</em>
</p>
<p>She cleared her throat and opened her book, trying to read the words but her mind kept on returning to Akko. Every minute that pass by without her panting by the door and shouting apologies made her worry. Hannah and Barbara were content talking to each other about their oncoming vacation.</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course they didn’t notice. You’re the only one this invested in Akko.</em>
</p>
<p>“Good morning class.” Finnelan’s voice snapped her back, sitting straight and focusing her eyes forward. Except that she didn’t look at their professor, as usual, but at the woman trailing behind her. Diana blinked. The long brown hair fell down her back and gently sways with her every move, the awkward fiddling of her hands, and those striking red eyes. Is she that worried about Akko that she’s seeing her in this woman?</p>
<p>
  <em>But she looks so familiar…</em>
</p>
<p>The woman looked nervous but held herself tall, as if she’s going to fight this entire room full of kids, it reminded Diana of a certain someone whose knees trembled but continued to push on. Diana felt heat crawling up her neck and settling on her face.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no, no, no, no. Pull yourself together!</em>
</p>
<p>“Settle down. Class, this is Lucy Manson, she’s a teacher of young witches just outside Blytonbury who is looking into enrolling them here. She’ll be observing classes and asking questions so please answer as truthfully as you can.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy Manson. Lucy… Man-. It can’t be… No.</em>
</p>
<p>“Ah… eto…” Lucy mumbled to herself but Diana’s watching her. She saw her lips move. She’d seen similar movements with the same uncomfortable pull on her face when Akko’s trying to explain her new accident to her.</p>
<p>Lucy introduced herself, Diana just noticing the woman’s intense look at Sucy which seem to ask for help. She introduced herself and proceeded to hit her head on the table as she bowed.</p>
<p>
  <em>So it is her. It’s Akko… she’s all grown up.</em>
</p>
<p>Diana didn’t pay any attention to the words being said as the sounds jumbled together in one muffled sound, watching Akko standing in front and trying her best not to get caught. She walks just the same but somehow different at the same time, maybe she’s not used to her new height. <em>She’s tall, I wonder if I’m still taller than her. Maybe we’re just the same height, I can look her in the eyes without looking down.</em> <em>But the fact that we’re almost the same height when she’s older means I’m still going to be taller than her.</em> And that thought makes her insides flutter and her heart warm.</p>
<p>Diana assumes that Sucy made her test out a potion that aged her significantly. She’s not sure what age Akko is in right now but she’s thinking it’s either mid or late 20s. <em>But Asian people seem to look younger than westerners even with the same age, she could be older.</em> Diana felt her heart skip a beat. Akko’s hair is longer, her usual ponytail tied cleanly but styled to a more mature version. Her bangs falling just above her eyes, framing her face nicely. <em>She lost the baby fat on her jaw</em>. And as the morning light filtered through the windows, Akko’s red eyes shone beautifully against her dark hair and light tan complexion.</p>
<p>
  <em>She looks so…</em>
</p>
<p>Akko looked straight to her. Diana blinked at the sudden connection, the warmth surging back to her cheeks, she finally noticed all eyes pointed at her. Professor Finnelan’s confused expression and her hand hovering over the now open book told her everything.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
<p>She cleared her throat, subtly shaking her head as she stood up.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what was the question?”</p>
<p><em>I need to pay more attention</em>. Holding her hands behind her, assuming a more controlled pose, she focused solely on professor Finnelan repeating her question and subsequently answering without fail.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Diana. I’m sure whatever is in your mind must be important but I need you to pay attention.”</p>
<p>“Yes, professor Finnelan.” She sat back down, turning her book to random pages as to occupy herself. Hannah and Barbara asking if she’s alright which she thanked them and assuring that she’s fine.</p>
<p>Her eyes flitted back to Akko, sitting straight, her feet bouncing lightly as she continued to look at her teammates for help.</p>
<p>Yes.</p>
<p>She needs to pay more attention.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm working on akko's pov i promise. Just a little jump start with this. Also, diana is a gay mess so she gets to say fuck.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>